Gryffin Battles
by yellowandblack-EMO-kid
Summary: The Gryffins are the hottest group of the moment. The Grounds is a nasty place to be. With Voldemort ruling will the Rebels succeed? Whom will triumph over all? Travel to Gryffins Hollow and see Harry, Hermione, Ron and other characters in action or to Ba
1. The Recruitment

Disclaimer: Non of the Harry Potter characters are mine. All credit goes to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter One: The Recruitment

A red head boy was walking on the streets seemed to be looking for something.

"I wonder where can I find the Gryffins Hollow? Maybe this is it. Fred and George joined the Gryffns a while back, but they never told me where to go." Ron thought.

Ron knocked on the door and called out, "Anyone home?"

The door opened and a boy that seemed to be his age (16) answered the door while on a broom. He had glasses and a scar on his forehead.

"This is the Gryffins Hollow. Where is our packages. Hey, you're not the deliverer are you? Oh, you want to join the Gryffins, eh? Heh... Tell you what, find Hermione. She's the one you want to speak with. She'll be in the backroom dueling with a _Bogart_." Harry said remaining on his broom.

Ron walked in the complex and headed to the backroom. As he walked inside he sees a girl firing spells at a sphinx half chimera.

"So you're the owl who wants to join us, huh?" Hermione said while still firing her spells. "I don't know where you're from, but the battle grounds are tough. Real tough. But, let's see what you're made of. We'll start off nice and slow. Let's see how much, damage you can cause. Cast _Filpendo _on me." Hermione said. "but first let me put this sphinx half chimera where it belongs." "_Riddikulus_!" she screamed and it turned back into a _Bogart _and was sent to the cupboard from where it came.

"Ok on three cast your spell at me. One... two...three..." said Hermione.

Ron sets his wand and just stands there and closes his eyes. Hermione looked confused, but then Ron raises his wand up in the air and Hermione went on guard, but Ron just stayed there. Hermione looked dazed by this action. Ron simply looked like he was waiting for something. Hermione blinked , but as soon as she did he had cast _Flipendo_ and Hermione flips to the ground.

"Pretty impressive. What an orthodox way of attacking. Now do it three more times. This time I'm going to defend myself." Hermione said.

Ron goes into position and Hermione sets in a dueling stance. "_Flipendo_!" screams Ron. Hermione dodges it. Ron rolls on the ground and cast it again. "_Flipendo_, _Flipendo_, _Flipendo_!" Ron yelled. Hermione overwhelmed gets hit by one of them and managed to dodge one and sent one back with _Expelliarmus_.

"Have to hit me twice more." Hermione said jeeringly.

Ron made a direct hit to her with _Flipendo_ at the end of her sentence. Hermione got hit on the back and fell from impact. Ron cast it again while she was down. She was shocked on how that went.

"Don't get cocky kid."Hermione told Ron getting up. "Now, take Harry's _Firebolt _and hover for me."

Ron took the _Firebolt _and easily hovers.

"Very elegant I see." Hermione commented.

"Hey Harry! Maybe this bloke is as good or even a better flier than you!" Hermione teased Harry.

"Well we have one more test for you. Are you ready for it?" asked Hermione

"Yes." Ron simply answered.

"Follow me." Hermione said.

They walked to an overpass which headed to an abandoned construction site near the Hollow.

"Here is the place that will tell us if you are truly belong in our group. This is where you'll practice graffiti magic once you're in of course." Hermione told him. "To do so simply say _Gryffinda Morsmordre_ and if something happens. Then I'll decide to let you in. Try it._"_

"_Gryffinda Morsmordre." _yelled Ron.

A "G" and an "H" erupted out of the wand and landed on the wall. A Gyrffin slowly arose and supported the letter "G".

"That's our mark. Not too shabby. But that won't mean anything on the grounds. I guess you truly deserve to be of the Gryffins. As you progress in our group your graffiti magic will enhance and become bigger and better, but will still hold our mark. Whenever we're in enemy territory cover up as much of their territory with it and when you covered enough they will want to challenge and that's when it get's fun. Use what I've told you if you want to survive the battle grounds. That's where the real test starts." Hermione said warning him.

"If you ever feel like practicing, just find Fred and George. They can be a real pain sometimes...actually they're just a real pain all the time, but they should be able to help you out. They'll help you with techniques and show you new spell stances for when you learn more. And here is your broom a _Nimbus 2000_." Hermione informed.

"Hermione said what about us?" as these two red head twins walked in. "Hey little bro! About time you came along here."

"You guys know each other?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, he's our younger brother. Can't you see the resemblance?" said Fred.

"Hey new kid, you've heard about _World Wide Battles_, right?" asked Harry. "It's a sort of game played by many. In charge of it all is Professor Dumbledor. Professor Dumbledor is one of the mighty heros of his day of the WWB. If you ever hear him, make sure you listen to everything he tells you. He'll even clue you in on the competition on the grounds, too." said Harry.

"Before we start on the grounds, what's your name?" asked Hermione.

"Ron, the name is Ron."


	2. Out on The Grounds

Disclaimer: None of the Harry Potter characters are mine. All credit goes to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter Two: Out on The Grounds.

"England's been under the rule of Lord Voldemort and his group. He has hired death eaters to keep an eye on things, but through all of it, a group of young kids disturb the spells Voldemort cast upon England. I'm talking about the rebels. The most impressive group of the moment are the Gryffins with Ron the new member. Don't let his looks deceive you. He may look harmless, but watch out. Hermione, the brains of it all. She leaves a trail of broken hearts everywhere she goes. And last, but not least their leader, Harry. The story of his past and his courage is what sets the Gryffins apart from other groups. Together they make an supreme trio. You don't want to go mess with them. Lately England's been under a wreckage. The haunting in Badger's Borrow, the thefts in Raven's Nest and the gone missings in Snake's Pit and who should be following them around the death eaters." announced Dumbledor through the new invention of Magic Com (a wizards modern walkie talkie).

"Hogs Den is Gryffin territory, I heard there was some gentleman hanging around there. We should go check it out." said Hermione.

"Well I'll go." Ron said. "I haven't been out on the grounds yet so I'll take it and since he is only one you guys can stay."

"Now, just because you're new doesn't mean you can act like a child. The death eaters have tightened the hold on things so don't mess this up. We may be the supreme team, but even we know when to pick our battles." Harry commented.

"If you ever get lost use this." Fred and George said handing him a folded parchment. "This is called The Marauders Map. It's a map showing every detail of where you go. The tiny dots moving around in it, each labeled with a name of everyone and their location. Use it wisely. To activate it put your wand over it and say, "I solemnly swear that we're up to do good."

Ron took the map and went out of the complex and headed to Hogs Den. It was pretty quiet on the way. It worried him, but he kept his guard up. Hogs Den looked pretty normal. It's inhabitants seemed to be fine. The Magic Com alerted and Ron listened, "Someone has stolen the goddess of the grounds. The statue of Hogs Den. The perpetrator are probably the one spreading the absurd rumors. Cover Hogs Den with graffiti to flush out them out." With Ron hearing that he looked at the map, but could not find anyone that could have started the rumors so he continued his mission and went around the area and did graffiti magic. "_Gryffinda Morsmordre!" _It only took about sixteen graffiti magic spells to be casted before flushing out the bad guy.

"Whom are you looking at my good man? Are you talking to me?" said the gentleman.

He suddenly raced off towards the entrance of the Hogs Den and yelled out, "Until we meet again then old chap."

"Hey you! Where do you think you're going!" yelled Ron and races after him.

On the way Ron stopped at a spot that looked familiar to a Magic Com.

The Magic Com activated and Dumbledor said, "This is called the "_Recall_" spot. You can call your team and summon them here or switch with them if you're hurt. Every territory has a "_Recall_", but you have to activate them with _Endeso._ Ron went back to his way to find the stud.

"Hey, I've heard of you. You're one of the Gryffins, aren't you? Tell you what... I'll race you. If I can beat you in a race around Hogs Den, then this place belongs to me. Got it? So what do you say you're up for it?" said the gentleman.

"Yes." exclaimed Ron.

"All right then. Hope you won't regret that. We'll be racing on brooms and we'll be doing _Duel Racers_" the gentleman said while taking out his broom.

He handled a _Scarlet Falcon. _The handle is crafted from the finest Oak and finished to a deep, rich shade of Mahogany. The broom and is handtied in gold to create a wizard broom of unparalleled excellence and speed. The _Scarlet Falcon_ is compared favorably with the legendary _Nimbus 2000._

Ron was amazed that the gentleman had a broom that would match his own, but he didn't let it get to him. Ron took out his own broom and readied himself. All of a sudden a fairy appears and holds a flag up. "On my mark set your brooms and go." said the fairy. "Three...two...one...set and GO!"

Ron quickly pushed off the ground and raced forwards. The gentleman was right beside him. Ron urged his broom to go faster and it obeyed. From behind Ron heard the gentleman yell "_Impendimenta!"_ Ron turned around and swerved to dodge it, but in doing so he slammed hard into the side of a manor. "Catch up now." the gentleman implied as he passed Ron. "Oh yeah we're doing _Duel Racers." _thought Ron. Ron hurriedly raced off to catch up. He was behind about twenty yards. Ron took aim from his wand and cast "_Stupefy."_ Ron thought it was a direct hit. The gentleman stopped in mid air looking dazed, but continued racing. "The spell mustn't have had a full effect on him because it was suppose to stun him." Ron thought. "_Avis!"_ yelled Ron and a flock of birds appeared. Ron ordered them to attack the gentleman and the birds raced off to him. The gentleman didn't know what was coming and was surprised when birds suddenly started attacking him. The gentleman struggled and Ron raced off. The gentleman was soon behind and Ron was nearing the end of the race, but before the ending the gentleman cast "_Diffindo"_ and Ron's broom was cut in two. Ron was falling fast and the gentleman was coming up. "_Reparo" _said Ron and his broomstick mended. Two yards away and Ron won.

Ron and the gentleman both dismounted onto the ground.

"Okay, okay. You've won. You guys are tougher than I thought. I think I'll stay with you guys for a bit." said the gentleman.

"What's your name?" asked Ron.

"My name is Aiden." he answered.

The Magic Com activated and it said, "Aiden has joined your group..."

The transmission was interrupted by the death eaters. "There has been a disturbance in the Hogs Den! A group of rebels on broomsticks were spotted there. All available parties are to check the vicinity."

"The death eaters are going to be here soon so if you don't mind I'm going to go to the Gryffins Hollow. The death eaters are hardcore if you're only a novice." said Aiden and headed to the Gryffins Hollow.

Aiden was right. The death eaters got there immediately.

The Magic Com activated again and said, "Disarm the death eaters with _Expelliarmus_ then cast _Stupefy_ to stun them and finally cast _Incarcerate _(invisible ropes that tie the victim) to render them motionless until the spell wears off."

Ron immediately stood his ground for he felt a wave of dark magic surround him. There were nine death eaters. Ron couldn't have run away now for he would have lead them back to the Hollow so there is only one thing he can do is to fight.

The death eaters surrounded him. Feeling overwhelmed Ron started jinking in every direction. "_EXPELLIARMUS, EXPELLIARMUS, EXPELLIARMUS!"_

Ron got four death eaters and he cast _Stupefy_ on them, but the other death eaters jinked Ron from the back and when he was down two death eaters cast _Ennervate_ to their fallen commrades. Ron was down and started glowing.

Back in the Hollow Fred and George had a feeling Ron wasn't ok so he asked Harry and Hermione to go look for him.

Harry and Hermione got to the scene just in time, but didn't do anything. Ron was glowing on the ground and he rose. He seemed to be handling them just fine. Ron learned a tripler jink to enhance his spells. At one cast the spell would break into three and hit the target. After defeating the death eaters Harry and Hermione applauded.

"Hey guys!" Ron said. "I didn't know you guys were there."

"Yeah we were and we saw your capability. Pretty impressive." said Harry.

"Well we should head back to the Hollow. Aiden would be waiting for us there." Hermione said.


	3. Phoenix Square

Disclaimer: None of the Harry Potter characters are mine. All credit goes to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter Three: Phoenix Square

"Well done!" greeted Fred and George as Ron came in the Hollow. "So how do you feel? You learned how to use a tripler jinx."

"Well it's all right, I thought they had me down, but I felt something. Like a power that I can tap in so I just followed that feeling." said Ron.

"Sorry to cut the celebration short Gryffins, but there are some intruders at Phoenix Square. The intruders set graffiti there. Cover the graffiti to suit the Gryffins." the Magic Com said.

"I'll take this one." Aiden said.

"Pop." Aiden Dissaperated.

Phoenix Square is the largest city in the wizarding world. The graffiti made it a mess. Aiden used the Magic Com to contact the Hollow. "Do you guys know where the _Recall_ is in this location?" Aiden asked. "It should be by the Hippogriff Fountain." answered Hermione. "Thanks." replied Aiden.

Aiden went over to the fountain and spotted the Snakes which consisted of Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, but they ran away as soon as they say Aiden. They were the ones doing the graffiti. Their graffiti was "S" and "P" for Snake's Pit. And there was a serpent that wrapped itself around the base of the "P".

"Cover the graffiti." Harry alerted on the Magic Com.

Aiden did as he was told. Aiden's graffiti was a bit different from a normal Gryffin graffiti mark. His graffiti magic held the Gryffins sign of course, but it had his own personality to add in the magic. Since he was known as the gentleman before knowing his real name his graffiti had the Gryffin in a tuxedo and the "H" had a bow tie on it. Aiden's spell was different as well. Instead of "_Gryffinda Morsmordre"_ his incantation was "_Summissus Gryffinda Morsmordre"_ . _Summissus_ meaning gentle. Aiden quickly covered Phoenix Square in graffiti.

When Aiden finished he was going to return to the Hollow, but the Snakes returned. He could feel their presence so he took a look at the _Marauders Map_and saw that they were on the other side of the city. Aiden took his _Scarlet Falcon_and went off his way to meet the Snakes.

"Gahahaha!" said Goyle as Aiden approached.

The Snakes took out their _Nimbus 2001's_ and flew away to another location in the city. Aiden followed.

"Gahahaha!" said Crabbe and again they took their brooms and flew away to another direction. Aiden followed.

This time they were on top of a building.

"Are you trying to muscle me around! Oh? Someone you don't want to see is coming! Got to go!" said Malfoy and they flew away in retreat.

As they did Aiden felt a wave of magic he didn't know who it belonged to so he took the map and scanned it real quick. He saw someone named Robert and headed his way.

As Aiden got to Robert,

Robert said, "What's this! Who's been doing graffiti magic on my territory! Hmph. I'm guessing it was you... It's on! We're doing _Mimic Me._ If you lose, you're going to answer to me from now on!" said Robert.

"The object of the game is to do exactly what I do." said Robert. "So if I did the Torture Curse you have to do it to since we're on my territory and my rules. You think you can do this too? Let's see it! We start as soon as I start." A goblin appeared and held up a flag. Robert said, "GO!" and the goblin let the flag down.

Robert started off on his broom and did a _Wronski Feint_. He stood on his broom on one foot. And did a handstand. He dismounted and said, "Your turn."

Aiden mounted his broom and contemplated the moves Robert did. "Ok, a _Wronksi Feint"_ and Aiden went up elevations and dropped immediately until he almost touched the ground and pulled up. "Now stand on the broom with one foot." Aiden had a hard time, but eventually got it. "Finally a handstand." he thought. Aiden held his handle and pushed off forcing his legs up. He stayed there for a good ten seconds and dismounted. As he finished the Snakes appeared and as fast as they appeared disappeared.

"Hey! They're the ones who messed up Phoenix Square... Heh, sorry for doubting you. No hard feelings right? We're going to be a team from now on." Robert said.

The Magic Com activated and said, "Robert has joined you..."

The Magic Com was interrupted by death eaters again. "Calling all units. Youths on brooms have been spotted in Phoenix Square. Units investigate!"

"What! Another death eater shakedown? Well I'm going to head on the Hollow. If you stay around be careful of their crazy captain Wormtail." Robert said and left.

The death eaters arrived and a man named Wormtail was there also.

The Magic Com alerted and said the same as before. "Disarm the death eaters with _Expelliarmus_ then cast _Stupefy_ to stun them and finally cast _Incarcerate _(invisible ropes that tie the victim) to render them motionless until the spell wears off. For Wormtail you'll have to keep casting _Stupefy_ at him even after already tied up."

Aiden readied his wand and used _Rictusempra. _The death eaters suddenly dropped and started laughing. The charm had no effect on Wormtail what so ever. Wormtail took his wand and cast _Locomotor Mortis_ the leg locker curse, but before Wormtail had cast it, Aiden cast _Protego _on himself so the jink had no effect on him. _Petrificus Totalus_ yelled Aiden and made a direct hit on Wormtail. Wormtail couldn't move anything. Aiden cast _Stupefy_ on the deathers and including Wormtail and tied them up. When Aiden was finished Wormtail and the death eaters stood up and ran Dissaperated. Aiden headed to the Hollow to rest. On his way home the Magic Com activated and told Aiden and the others information on Wormtail.


End file.
